


I'm the Spy

by andabatae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Kylo Ren, Spies & Secret Agents, Tech CEO Kylo Ren, spy rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Spy Rey is sent on a mission to figure out if Kylo Ren, tech mogul, is involved in leaking election secrets to a foreign government. She plans to seduce the information out of him.Too bad he seems completely oblivious to her advances.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 54
Kudos: 452
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	I'm the Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts).



> This is a "treat" for you! I hope you enjoy! I know it was supposed to be 500 words or so, but I, uh, got carried away.

“Target spotted.” Rey spoke softly, knowing the sensitive mic in her pearl necklace would pick up the words. She sat at an outdoor table at a cafe across from the art museum, sipping a cappuccino. She was dressed in Audrey Hepburn-esque glamour today, with her hair up in three sleek buns and her body encased in a black sheath dress. Her gun was strapped to her inner thigh, and one of the charms on her bracelet held a single dose of truth serum.

The image was carefully calculated to appeal to Kylo Ren, CEO of First Order Software. The elusive tech mogul rarely gave interviews, but his houses, cars, and expensive suits spoke for him. He preferred Old World elegance, and while other tech influencers wore hoodies and colorful sneakers, he was rarely spotted wearing anything but a pristine black suit.

It was clear the usual so-called "honeypots" at Rey's spy agency wouldn’t succeed with Kylo Ren. Rose, with her sky-high heels and love of glitter, was too flashy, and Kaydel too bubbly for the perpetually morose-looking man. Phasma, while model-gorgeous, was too visible on the club scene for a man who seemed intensely private. Kylo had never purchased an escort, so far as anyone could tell, yet those in the know swore he was straight and simply didn’t date.

Rey scoffed. In her experience, he was probably hiding some dark secret. The dude probably had a sex dungeon in the basement of his French chateau.

She shifted in her chair at the thought. Because despite the likelihood that Kylo Ren was helping a foreign power interfere in the upcoming elections, there was one undeniable truth:

He was really fucking hot.

She stood from the table and slung her purse over her shoulder. The strap was a golden chain, which could be used to strangle a man in an emergency. This wasn’t a kill mission, but she’d do whatever she had to in order to protect her own life and her country’s secrets.

Her heels clicked as she crossed the walkway and headed up the steps of the museum. She wasn’t worried about passing the metal detector, since her gun had been 3-D printed. She smiled at the guard as she produced her fabricated invitation to this elite event.

“Miss Johnson.” The guard ushered her in. “Enjoy the gala.”

The 32nd Annual Gala for the Benefit of Chandrilan Orphans was spearheaded by Leia Organa-Solo, who in her term as mayor had been instrumental in transforming the once-dying city into the hub of arts and culture it was today. She also happened to be Kylo Ren’s mother, a fact little-known outside the most elite circles, since Kylo had changed his name years ago. Whatever family falling-out had turned Ben Solo into the reclusive Kylo Ren was apparently over, since he’d begun showing up to family events again within the past year, although the unfortunate name change had stuck.

 _Kylo Ren._ Seriously, was he trying to sound like a supervillain?

Rey was immediately approached by a waiter with a tray of hors d’oeuvres. “May I interest you in a canapé, miss?”

Rey eyed the food longingly. She _loved_ food, but she didn’t know if Kylo had an aversion to watching women eat—some men unfortunately did—so she had to pass. “No, thank you,” she said, then rejected the champagne for similar reasons. She needed a clear head, anyway.

She wound through the crowd of politicians, actors, and philanthropists. She was well-aware of the male attention she got—a black dress and red lip always drew stares—but she ignored all advances and focused on looking for Kylo Ren.

She finally found him in a wing of the museum dedicated to mythology. A few other patrons were walking around, discussing the paintings, so she drifted after them slowly, trying to blend in as she approached her target.

He was staring at a painting of Hades dragging Persephone into the Underworld. Rey ignored him and stepped closer, bending to examine the swirl of oils on the canvas. When she stepped back, she made sure to bump into him. “Oh, excuse me,” she said, turning and smiling at him. “How clumsy of me.”

He wasn’t checking her out, but he was staring at her in… well, an interesting way, which was something. His eyes were wide, and he was mashing his lips together furiously. He looked almost panicked.

“‘S okay,” he mumbled, lowering his head and shifting from foot to foot.

Was he… was he _shy?_ That hadn’t been in the dossier. Reclusive, moody, anti-social, sure, but _shy?_

“This is my favorite myth,” Rey said, deciding there was nothing for it but to force him into conversation. She turned back to the painting. “It’s so romantic, don’t you think?”

“Umm… doesn’t he abduct her?” His voice was dark and luscious, and it sounded even better in person than it had in the few interviews he’d given. A shiver went down Rey’s spine.

“You could look at it like that, I suppose.” She gave him a sly smile. “I like to think he showed Persephone a new world. Something more exciting than boring old springtime. Something _passionate._ ”

He stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. His cheeks were turning pink, which Rey took as a good sign. “Oh,” he said faintly. “That’s… that’s a nice way to see it.”

They stood in awkward silence for about ten seconds, and Rey internally rolled her eyes. Usually seducing a target was much easier than this. She'd once gotten a man to babble secrets with a single wink.

“I’m glad to get away from all the fuss and noise,” Rey said, figuring introvert solidarity might be a good tactic. “It’s so loud and crowded, and besides…” She sighed heavily. “The cause is good, but it’s always a sad reminder…” She trailed off and shook her head. “Never mind.”

She waited for a few agonizing moments to see if he’d take the bait. If he didn’t, she was going to have to do something drastic like clobber him over the head and drag him away for questioning, and her heels really weren’t practical for that sort of activity, even if there was a shiv hidden in each one.

“A reminder of what?” he finally asked.

Rey wanted to pump her fist in triumph, but instead, she smiled sadly. “I’m an orphan. This foundation actually provided some of the funds for my care when I was a ward of the state, but it still wasn’t a good life.”

Rey had found that the best disguises contained some element of truth. She really was an orphan, and her early years had been difficult. This would be a good way to test Kylo’s sense of compassion—not that she expected much from a man who would betray his country.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, his expression softening. “It can’t be easy to be reminded of it.”

Well, that was a good surprise. Maybe he wouldn't be so hard to win over, after all. She rested a hand on his forearm. “Thank you. I’m Rey, by the way.”

He stared down at her like she’d hung the moon. “Kylo."

“So, Kylo,” she said, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm. “Why don’t you show me your favorite painting?”

\---

They walked and talked for hours, and Rey found that Kylo, once he opened up, was a thoughtful, intelligent man with excellent opinions about all sorts of things. He still had that shy air about him, but she grew to find it charming. He seemed honestly flustered by the attention she was paying him.

She touched him whenever she could, light brushes that could be written off as accidental. She laughed at his jokes. She licked her lips while staring at his mouth. Kylo, though, seemed completely oblivious to her flirtation. He monologued about Impressionism, then asked her about her own artistic preferences, and although his cheeks reddened again when she mentioned an affinity for nude statuary, he didn’t seem to get the hint.

She escalated to suggestive comments and adjusting his tie under the pretense that it was crooked. She even asked to touch his shiny, perfectly tousled hair, then gushed about how soft it was. He allowed her to do whatever she liked to him, but he never did anything in response.

Frustrated, Rey tripped and fell into his arms. He caught her, then quickly set her back on her feet. “Be careful,” he chided gently. “You don’t want to hurt yourself.”

She bit her lip and eyed him up and down. “Depends on the type of hurt, I guess.”

His brow furrowed. “That’s… strange, but all right.” Then he turned and started walking away. “Come on,” he tossed over his shoulder. “There’s a great Cubism collection in the next room.”

Rey sighed and trudged after him. This was the most difficult seduction of her entire career.

\---

It was nearing midnight, and Kylo Ren hadn’t done a single disrespectful thing to Rey. She was growing agitated. She needed him to drop his guard so she could tease the truth out of him about the election interference the government suspected the First Order was facilitating. If she didn’t get him naked and under her in the next hour, liberty and freedom of speech could be forever compromised, and…

 _Whoa._ Wait a second, why was she thinking about actually sleeping with him? The point of a honeypot, at least the way her organization did it, was to seduce a stranger just enough to get the truth and no farther. For some operatives like Phasma, sex was a tool like any other, but Rey preferred teasing without following through. She just wasn’t comfortable having sex with strangers, especially the amoral kind her spy guild investigated.

But the image was stuck in her head now—Kylo Ren naked under her, abs flexing as he thrust up into her. She'd fist a hand in his hair, yanking hard as she hissed accusations in his ear. “Are you compromising the electoral process?” she’d ask, clenching her inner muscles around him. And he’d moan and say, “Yes, yes, Rey, I’ll tell you everything if you keep riding me...”

“Are you feeling okay?” His voice broke through her horny reverie, and Rey blinked back to awareness. Kylo was staring at her with concern. “You shivered.”

“Oh.” Well, now was as good a time as any to make a move. Rey had never had to be the aggressor before in a situation like this, but there was a first time for everything. “I am a little cold,” she confessed, stepping closer to him. "Maybe you could warm me up?" She clutched the lapels of his coat and tipped her head up for a kiss, eyes fluttering shut...

“Oh, here.” He removed her hands from the coat, then shucked it off and settled it over her shoulders. “That should help.”

She was going to scream. “Thanks, Kylo,” she said through gritted teeth. “It’s getting late, you know.”

He checked his watch. “I guess it is. You probably have to go home soon.” He looked crestfallen at the thought, so Rey mustered up all her courage and went for the—metaphorical—kill.

“I’d like to go home with you, if you don’t mind,” she said.

His forehead creased in a perplexed expression. “Oh, do you need a ride? My driver can drop you off and come back for me—”

“No,” Rey said, reaching out to grab his tie. “I want to go home _with you._ ”

He looked even more confused. “I guess I could ask him if I can drive the car, instead, but that’s extremely irregular—”

Rey gave up. Kylo Ren was unseducible, which meant she needed to use more direct means. She fiddled with one of the charms on her bracelet, unscrewing the cap to reveal a small needle, then laced her hands around his neck. “Thank you, Kylo,” she said. “That’s very thoughtful.”

She plunged the needle into his neck.

“Ow!” He reached up to cover the spot, and his eyes widened. “What was that?” He looked around frantically. “Is there a wasp in here? Be careful, it might sting you, too…”

He was _adorable,_ God damn it. Rey was torn between laughing and crying. She’d just drugged him with a truth serum, and he was worried about _her_ safety. “Let’s sit down,” she suggested, leading him into a darkened gallery that was technically closed for the gala. “I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” he said. His voice was already slowing as the drug took hold. “It stings a bit, but I’m just glad it got me and not you.”

She settled him onto a bench, then cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked him in the eye. It was dim, but there was enough reflected light from the moon and streetlamps outside for her to track the widening of his pupils. “Kylo Ren, you seem like a very sweet man, but I’ve heard some scary stuff about you.”

He looked distressed. “Oh, no! I only want you to think good things about me.”

Guilt was worming its way through her belly, making her feel sick. He really, genuinely liked her. “I heard the First Order is facilitating foreign interference in the election,” she said, determined to complete the mission despite her growing feelings for him. “Are you?”

It was risky to ask this question outright, but she’d lost the chance to seduce it out of him. Sometimes you had to seize the bull by the horns.

His eyes widened. “God, no!” he exclaimed. “That’s immoral and reprehensible. I’m a firm believer in democracy. Well, now, that is,” he amended. The drug was loosening his tongue. “I held some pretty stupid political views in high school, but that was way before I took over the First Order. Who told you that?” He looked like a kicked puppy, all sad-eyed desperation. “You’re so nice and pretty, and I can’t stand the thought of you thinking I would ever allow anyone to interfere in the election.”

Rey was reeling. This was… huh. All their intel said the First Order was responsible for those recently-discovered links, but the truth serum had proven to be one-hundred percent effective in the field.

And wait, had he just said he thought she was pretty?

Why the hell hadn’t he kissed her, then?

“Could someone at your company be leaking secrets?” Rey asked. “The data doesn’t lie, and it says the First Order is responsible.”

He was silent for a few moments while he thought, and then a thunderous expression crossed his face. “Hux,” he hissed. “That snake. I heard he wanted to undermine me, but I had no idea…”

Hux was the COO—a slimy ginger weasel of a man who Rose was slated to seduce if Rey didn’t get anywhere with Kylo. A wave of relief washed over Rey, so powerful it shocked her. She’d wanted Kylo to be innocent, she realized.

She _liked_ Kylo.

“Will you help me catch him and send him to jail?” she asked, praying he'd say yes.

Kylo nodded, eyes locked on her face. “Anything for you. You’re the first person to talk to me like a real human being. And you’re so pretty. Whoever you’re dating is a lucky man.”

“I’m not dating anyone,” Rey said, both flattered by the honesty and baffled by the contradiction between this confession and his behavior all night.

“Well, I'm sure you will be soon.” He sighed. “I wish it could be me, but of course that's impossible.”

“Hold on.” Rey’s head was spinning. Kylo Ren was innocent, and she'd cracked the case, and sure, that was good, but this felt far more important. Had he just confessed to wanting to date her? “Kylo,” she said slowly, “why do you think I wouldn’t date you?”

“I’m big and ugly and awkward,” he said matter-of-factly. “I have terrible social skills. I get anxious in crowds. The girl who took my virginity did it on a dare to find out how big my dick is, and afterward she told me it wasn’t as big as my ears. I haven’t been with a woman since.”

“Oh my God.” Her hands flew to her mouth. “Kylo, that’s awful.”

He shrugged. “I probably deserved it. I’ve never been good with people. She was wrong, though. My dick is definitely bigger than my ears.”

Rey could only imagine. Her eyes trailed over him, tracing the broad shoulders, the biceps straining his suit coat, his frankly massive hands…

A flare of possessive rage filled her. She was going to hunt down that bitch who’d hurt Kylo. She was going to take. Her. Out.

“So I'm terrible, but you’re a very good, attractive person,” Kylo continued. “You have the prettiest eyes and the nicest smile. You’ll find a boyfriend soon.” He nodded firmly, as if that was that.

“Kylo Ren.” Rey grabbed his hands. “I have been flirting with you all night.”

Doubt crossed his face. “You have?”

She nodded. “And it was partially for a spy mission, but also because I really like you.”

He blinked at her a few times. “A spy mission?”

She winced. “I’ll explain the spy thing later, when you’re sober. I also drugged you with a truth serum. Sorry. I thought you were selling secrets to a foreign power.” If he was being honest with her, she needed to be honest with him. It was the foundation of every successful relationship.

He nodded as if that was a very reasonable thing to do. “You’re a patriot,” he said. "I understand." Then his lips quivered, and his eyes grew wet. “So the flirting wasn’t real?” he asked plaintively.

“It was!” Rey leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I promise it was. It’s complicated, though, and I need to sober you up and explain myself. Want to go to Waffle House with me? Some coffee and food will set you to rights.”

He nodded, eyes wide and shining. “I’ll go anywhere with you, Rey.”

\---

Three hours later, they were tangled together in his bed. Rey rode him slowly, hands planted on his muscular chest. He gripped her hips, staring up at her like she was a goddess.

“You’re very handsome,” she said as she lifted off him. When he didn’t say anything in response, she stayed like that, hovering with just the tip of his cock inside her. “Say it,” she commanded.

“I’m—I’m very handsome,” he stammered. His cheeks turned even redder.

“Good.” Rey sank back down, earning a deep groan from him. “You’re kind and intelligent.”

“Rey, I—”

She stilled again. “Say it.” She was merciless, even though it killed her to deny herself the feel of him deep inside her. His dick was definitely _much_ bigger than his ears.

“I’m kind and intelligent,” he said in a rush. Then, when she slid back down: “Ohhh, that’s so good."

“You deserve to be loved.” She held herself over him, looking down at that sweet, handsome face. She’d fallen so fast and hard it made her dizzy. Somehow she knew this was _it,_ the connection she’d been searching for her entire life.

His face screwed up. “That’s… do we have to do this, Rey?”

“Yes,” she said, swirling her hips. The tip of him nearly slid out, and he yelped and squeezed her hips to keep her in place.

“I deserve to be loved,” he said, so soft she almost couldn’t hear it.

She sank back down and started riding him properly again, done denying him what they both wanted. He groaned and clutched her tightly, babbling praise and begging for more. As pleasure coiled in Rey’s belly, she set an aggressive pace that made the headboard bang rhythmically against the wall.

Her orgasm washed over her, a brilliant, clenching burst of joy. When it was over, she collapsed onto his chest and let him hold her tight as he thrust up into her frantically. Right when she was sure he was about to tip over the edge, she whispered one last thing in his ear.

“You deserve to be loved by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Spy Rey is thwarted by her target’s (Kylo) complete lack of self-esteem and inability to believe that she'd be interested in him.
> 
> I thought this was the cutest prompt. I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Thanks to [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89) for the amazing title!


End file.
